Saying Goodbye
by Riya-chan in London
Summary: Tohru gets in an accident, and is dying. What are Yuki and Tohru's last words to each other? How does Yuki deal with her death? Better than it sounds in the summary, Yukimi in later chapters... Complete, sorry for no warning.
1. Goodnight, Tohru

A/N—This is my first fanfiction! So please no flames, constructive criticism (and compliments) only. I'm _thinking_ of making this a one-shot but if people want more I'll keep writing. Hope you enjoy! Warnings: Some language, drama, some description of a serious injury.

Summary: Tohru gets in an accident. What are her final words to Yuki? How does Yuki deal with her death?

Disclaimer: I don't own it. If I did, it would probably suck. I'm not as creative as Takaya-san at all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki Sohma paced back and forth in a small circle. He was waiting anxiously outside Tohru's hospital room, thinking, "Oh, God, no. Take anyone but Tohru. I can't…the Sohmas can't…bear to lose her."

_Flashback_

"I'm home, Shigure, Honda-san, baka neko." Yuki called as he walked in the door and set his backpack down.

"Hey, Yuki. Welcome home!" Shigure, greeted Yuki happily. Shigure had just gotten the chance to tease his editor, so he was practically in a fit of giggles as he welcomed Yuki back.

Yuki plopped down on the front room couch next to Shigure. "You've been teasing your editor again, haven't you?" Yuki asked with a blank expression.

"Why does everyone assume that?" Shigure said, pouting and pretending to be hurt. "What, do you all think I can't go 2 seconds without teasing my editor? I can't just start laughing for no reason? Really, nobody understands me." He finished dramatically.

Yuki, choosing to ignore this, casually asked "Where's Honda-san?"

Predictably, Shigure "forgot" his pain about Yuki's assumptions, and replied, "Actually, I was just wondering the same thing. I'm getting really hungry. It's almost 5:30."

"What?" Yuki asked in surprise. "But I said goodbye to her right before my student council meeting. She was walking home with—" Yuki stopped short. That was it. He darted upstairs and ran into Kyo's room. Kyo was sitting on his bed, listening to some music on headphones. He pressed the pause button and took the headphones off as Yuki came in.

"What do you want, damn rat?" Kyo asked, with an expression of disgust.

Yuki asked, slightly urgently, "Where's Honda-san?"

"She's not home yet?" Kyo asked. He sat up on his bed and lay the cd player aside. "She said she was going shopping. She told me to go on ahead home since she wouldn't need any help carrying groceries. I thought she'd be back by now."

That's when Shigure leaned his head in the doorway. He had a serious, urgent look on his face. "It's Tohru." He said. "She's been hit by a car."

_End flashback_

Kyo came out of Tohru's hospital room, tearstains on his face. "You can see her now." He said, pushing back a sob. He nodded towards Tohru's room and walked off to the waiting room.

Yuki took a deep breath and braced himself. They had said she was talking, but barely hanging on to life. She wouldn't have much longer to live. Her legs and lower torso had been nearly crushed in the accident.

Yuki took another deep breath and stepped inside the hospital room.

"Yuki-kun." Tohru smiled, but her smile couldn't hide her pain. It was obvious she was putting up a false front for Yuki. Tohru was covered up, thank God, but Yuki could see crimson stains soaking through the covers. Tohru's face was pale, and her eyes were filled with pain that she desperately struggled to hide.

"Honda-san!" Yuki gasped, running to her side. He too tried to cover his pained expression.

"Yuki-kun," Tohru said, "I'm sorry."

Yuki was feeling several different emotions all at once. Pain, shock, sadness. He tried his best to force out the next sentence. "Tohru… I…wh-…how can you say that?" He asked in amazement.

Tears came to Tohru's eyes. "Yuki… I-I've let you down. I've let you down, Kyo down, Shigure down. I'm leaving you guys, and I can't stop it! I'm so sorry."

"No, Tohru." Yuki said, tears spilling out of his eyes as he abandoned his happy pretense. "Don't ever say or think that. I don't know what led you to think you were letting us down, but…that's just not possible. You've helped everyone beyond words. You've broken the curse, you helped me get my smile back, you've given me hope!" Yuki sobbed. "You… Tohru… you loved us all no matter what. I don't ever want you to think you've let us down. You saved us."

Tohru was sobbing too. "Oh, Yuki, you're so kind. That's why…you have to be happy, even when I'm gone. I want you to remember me, but don't feel sad that I'm gone. Because… I won't be gone. Wherever I am, I'll be watching over you. As long as I'm in your heart, I'll be with you." With that, Tohru's eyes drifted shut.

"Tohru, no!" Yuki cried, grabbing on to Tohru's hand. Tears mixed with the bloodstains on her sheets. "Don't die yet."

"Yuki-kun…" Tohru said weakly. "Yuki-kun, please try to be friends with Kyo-kun. He really is so great." She gasped and shut her eyes tightly as a wave of pain overcame her. "I think…it's my time to go. Let's not say goodbye. Let's say… goodnight. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yes, goodnight." Yuki said. "I…love you." And with that he kissed Tohru gently on the cheek, and left the room.

------------------------------------------

A/N- Wow! I didn't know I had it in me to write so much drama. I hope you could get through it ok, although I might be kind of happy if I moved some people to tears. Sorry. So… please please please review, it would make my day. And tell me if you want it to go on longer! Ok…that's about it. Have a good day!


	2. Letters to Tohru

**A/N---**You guys asked for it, so here it is! Chapter 2 of "Saying Goodbye". Thanks so much for all your reviews, although I would've preferred them not to be anonymous. This chapter's going to be kind of short, I think. Sorry. And also, I don't know much about the length between death and funeral, so please just go with it, if you can. All right, on with chapter two.

Disclaimer—I don't own Fruits Basket.

_Dear Tohru,_

_It's been a week and a half since your death. We all really miss you, Honda-san. I'm placing this letter in a---shall we say, offering for you. Inside are onigiri made just for you. Kyo the baka neko made them. Sorry, Honda-san, but even though you've broken the curse, I still see Kyo as a stupid cat. _

_I've been trying to remain cheerful, as you told me to, but it's been hard. Spring Break just passed, remember? So tomorrow I have to go back to school. I hope I'll be ok. I'll do my best for you, Honda-san._

_Yours Truly,_

_Yuki_

Yuki reluctantly placed the letter in the box of offerings for Tohru. Then he stepped back as Kyo placed his letter inside.

_Hey Tohru,_

_It's been a week and a half since your death, can you believe that? Tohru, I… really miss you. Without your smile in Shigure's household, everything seems so bleak. I'll try not to let it get me down._

_I made onigiri for you, Tohru. I remember what we talked about so long ago, when you were still here. We talked about the plum on peoples' backs, remember?_

_Don't worry too much about us, Tohru. I've been cooking since we both know Shigure and Yuki can't, and me and Yuki have both been pitching in to do the chores. We've made a truce since you died. _

_Tohru, I miss you. I keep waiting for you to rush in the door with an explanation for why you've been gone so long. I…I love you, Tohru. Come visit me sometime._

_See ya,_

_Kyo_

Kyo blinked hard as tears crept in his eyes; he quickly wiped them away, hoping nobody noticed. Then he placed his letter inside the onigiri box.

---------------------------------------------

**A/N- **Heheh, short. Gomen nasai. Also, I didn't put in a graveyard explanation because I thought the letters could just say what needed to be said. If you're worried about Uo-chan and Hana-chan, they'll be coming up next chapter. Review please… it would make my day… and it's not that hard. I'll try to reply to all signed reviews I get.


	3. For Tohru

**A/N**—Hi everyone! First of all, thanks sooo much for all the reviews! I was really surprised to get so many reviews, I was expecting like two per chapter if I was lucky. Thank you! 3 Oh, and in case you didn't pick it up before, the curse is broken in this one. . Now… on to Chapter Three, shall we? (Hey, that rhymes.)

Disclaimer—Don't own! Yay Natsuki Takaya-san!

-----------------------------------------------------

Yuki treaded slowly to school, dreading the inevitable: the sympathetic looks and "I'm so sorry"s he was bound to get from his classmates. He doubted many of them were sorry. To a lot of them Tohru was just… that girl who hung out with Prince Yuki. To the people who knew her, really KNEW her, she was more like a ray of sunshine protruding from behind gray clouds, a bit of hope in a bleak world.

Yuki wondered how Arisa-san and Saki-san were handling this. They seemed pretty broken at the funeral. Uo-chan broke out in tears as she read her speech for Tohru. Hana-chan spent the time either crying into Uo-chan's shoulder or staring off into space, most likely lost in memories and thoughts about Tohru.

Dragging himself back to reality, Yuki found his thoughts had carried him to school. "Here goes nothing," he said. Then he took a deep breath and walked in to school.

Immediately as Yuki walked into class, his peers went into sympathetic mode. In fact, although he didn't show it, Yuki was slowly becoming sick to his stomach at all the people saying "Oh, poor Yuki-kun!" and "Yuki-kun, I'm so sorry."

Yuki struggled through the rest of his morning classes, and then finally it was lunch time. Yuki walked slowly to into the cafeteria, staring intently at his feet. He didn't feel like eating today.

Finally, Yuki dragged his attention to Kyo, sitting alone at a small, secluded table in the corner of the room. "Tohru wanted us to be friends," Yuki thought. "Maybe, now that the curse is broken, we can be."

Yuki slowly approached Kyo. This would be strange, Yuki expected. "For Tohru," Yuki muttered to himself in reassurance as he sat down across from Kyo. Like the start of many friendships, he began by simply saying, "Hey."

Kyo slowly lifted his gaze from the table. Tohru's words ran through his mind. "Give Yuki a chance…" she had said. "Ok," Kyo thought. "After all, Tohru worked so hard to break the curse…so we could get along." But Kyo replied with a rather cross, "Hey."

For a while both Yuki and Kyo just sat there in a content silence, both lost in their own thoughts. But then, Kyo abruptly broke the silence.

"I really miss her."

"Yeah."

"We should really try to be friends…only because Tohru wants it."

"But…how can we be friends when we've been enemies for so long?"

"…I don't know."

So with that an akward silence came, until at last the bell rang, and lunch was over. Yuki and Kyo had separate classes (the teachers had made it so after the third time Kyo started a fight with Yuki…), so they had no chances to try to befriend each other.

The final bell rang, and Kyo had made it through the first day, and trudged home in relief. But Yuki's day was far from over yet. He still had a student council meeting. He knew this meeting would be difficult. He had just barely decided not to quit student council altogether. Tohru wanted him to be happy and go on with his life, and the student council was part of his life. "For Tohru." He sighed, before trudging off to the meeting.

-------------------------------------------

A/N—That was chapter three, hope you enjoyed! And… can anyone tell me if Yuki and Kimi are in the same grade? Their age difference (if one exists) will become relevant in later chapters. So… as always, please please review, all you gotta do is press a button and type some stuff. It's not too hard to make me extremely happy!


	4. A Sign from Tohru

A/N—Thanks so much for the reviews! They make me happy. Yay! I love you guys! Well, we're getting there! The end is coming in a few chapters. Yuki's so cute trying for Tohru. I feel bad for him. Don't worry, things will be looking up soon. Also, this is in Yuki's last year at high school. This is sort of where a little bit YukixKimi comes in. I hope you will give the pairing a chance! Kimi's gonna seem OOC, but it's only because she's showing a side of her she's never shown before.

Disclaimer—I don't own Fruits Basket.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki stood in front of the whiteboard in the student council room. He looked around at the student council, and everyone looked expectantly back at him. He searched his mind for something to say, and a topic that had been nagging at his conscience for a while now rushed to his mind.

"As you know, I'll soon be graduating." Yuki began. "That means a new president will have to be elected." This was true, and everyone got excited and started talking all at once—except for Kimi. She was being awfully quiet, and seemed deep in thought.

"Kimi?" Yuki said questioningly, in an attempt to pull Kimi out of her daydream. No one had seemed to notice how quiet she was being before, since, as usual, Nabe and Naohito had been arguing. But now, they all noticed, and were staring at her in a concerned manner.

Kimi pulled herself out of her thoughts, and, looking around, blushed deeply. Then she put on a happy face and said, "Sorry! Kimi didn't mean to concern you. I was just thinking. Now, what were we talking about?"

Yuki was caught off guard at how humble Kimi was. It almost reminded him of Tohru, which surprised him even more. "We were talking about…how elections needed to be held…" Yuki said in a daze.

"Oh, that's right; you're graduating, Yunyun." Kimi reminded herself. "Well then, let's get to work!" She said determinedly, and began to focus on the task at hand.

The rest of the meeting went smoothly, and Kimi didn't zone out anymore. Machi, as usual, said as few words as possible. Naohito, as usual, yelled a lot. Manabe, as usual, did idiotic but funny things. And Kimi, as usual, was perky and happy. Yuki was relieved they were acting like their normal selves instead of putting a sympathetic front up for him. In fact, everything went so smoothly, that by the end of the meeting they had gotten a lot done; Kimi's unusual behavior had been almost forgotten.

However, it had not been completely forgotten, and when Kimi caught up with Yuki as he walked home, Yuki became a bit tense.

"Hey there, Yunyun!" Kimi said with a wave as she approached Yuki.

"Hey, Kimi, what's up?" Yuki replied.

"I was wondering if…well…we could go somewhere?"

"Right now?"

"Yup, I have my heart set on it."

"Um…I'm not sure I could go anywhere…" Yuki said a bit nervously. "Wh-what did you have in mind?"

At that Kimi rather panicked. "Um, Yunyun, don't misunderstand me! Not like a date or anything! No! Kimi just wanted to visit Tohru-san!"

Comprehension and relief ran over Yuki's face, followed soon after by confusion. "Why?" Yuki blurted out before he could think.

Kimi blushed and became suddenly interested in her feet. Staring intently at them, she said, "W-well…that is…you see… I think I can understand what you're going through with Tohru-san more than a lot of people. For you see…" at this, she stared into Yuki's eyes. "Kimi herself has lost someone extremely important to her. Kimi thinks… that Tohru-san is extremely important to you."

At this Kimi blushed and averted her gaze to the ground again. "I'm sorry, is this too weird?" she asked in embarrassment. "When Kimi lost her best friend, she really needed someone to talk to! So I thought you might! I'm sorry!"

Yuki stopped walking and stood in shock for a moment, then laughed. He couldn't help himself.

Kimi stared up at Yuki in surprise, and then tears slowly began to form in her eyes. "Wh-what? You're laughing? Oh, I knew this was a bad idea."

Yuki stopped laughing and smiled gently down at Kimi. "No," he said. "It's just…this is exactly what I need. I didn't realize it before, but that's exactly what I need--someone to talk to. Thank you."

At this, Kimi wiped away her tears with her sleeves, then smiled up at Yuki. Suddenly, she spontaneously hugged Yuki, making Yuki glad Tohru had broken the curse. "Kimi is glad we understand each other." Kimi said, and at that moment, the sun shined more brightly than it had all day, and Kimi and Yuki both looked towards the sky. "Tohru-san." Kimi said.

"Yeah." Yuki said in amazement and happiness. "Do you still want to go to the graveyard?"

"No…" Kimi said. "I think Tohru's right here with us." And with that, she plopped down on the sidewalk.

Yuki sat down next to her. "Yes." he said with a smile. "Let's be with her for a while, right here."

----------------------------------------------------

A/N—That was an adorable, if not awkward to write, chapter. I have an idea that should make the next chapter delightful, so I'm looking forward to it. That means you have to review, because the more reviews I get, the quicker I update. So please please review.


	5. Thinking of You, Wherever You Are

A/N--Sigh I would like to thank my usual reviewers, and any other reviewers, but I gotta say I've been disappointed with my amount of reviews lately. Getting only two reviews seems a little weak. Therefore, I'll be waiting until I get at least 3 (I may change it to 4) reviews. So, if you're reading this but you're just shy and don't like reviewing things, let me tell you, PLEASE review. If I get lots of reviews, I'll be happy and update in a snap. I guess I shouldn't expect much, but the story came out with a bang. What happened? Anyway, thanks again to my usual reviewers, this is a cute chapter!

Disclaimer—Hey, you know that manga some people like to call Fruits Basket? It's not mine.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The night after his walk with Kimi, Yuki was in a good mood. He lay in bed reflecting on the evening.

The pair had stayed right there in that spot, not talking because no words were needed. They stayed there until the sun began to set, and soon enough Kimi started panicking because her parents might be worried about her. After a hasty goodbye, she had dashed home. Yuki, his stomach growling, had walked home in contentment, knowing Shigure and Kyo probably weren't worried about him. When Yuki got home, he found that Kyo had gone to bed early, and Shigure was working on his latest manuscript. So Yuki had warmed up dinner and eaten in peace. After finishing the small amount of homework he had (the teachers always went easy on them the day after Spring Break), and taking a shower, he got in bed where he now lay contemplating his evening. Soon enough, Yuki drifted off to sleep.

Yuki dreamed he was in a bright, flowery valley. A very bright sun beat down on his shoulders; he shielded his eyes and scanned around for shade. There was one spot. A lone tree lay in the valley, its leaves being gently lifted in the slight breeze. Yuki went to it. When he was finally in the shade, he looked around and took in his surroundings.

First he saw a small pond, crystal clear and shimmering. The pond was bordered by tall orange lilies, and animals played around them, weaving in and out of the lilies and running about. In fact, Yuki realized, all the zodiac animals were playing around the pond, even the cat. Yuki walked towards it and looking in the pond, discovered a yin-yang symbol in the middle of the pond. The animals curiously sniffed about Yuki's ankles.

Yuki turned away from the pond as the animals went back to the lilies to play. Now he spotted a small bench swing connected to the tree, and on it sat a very special person.

"Honda-san," Yuki gasped breathlessly.

Tohru smiled at Yuki, a gentle and welcoming smile. "I've missed that smile for so long," Yuki said, before running over to Tohru and pulling her into a tight hug.

Tohru blushed deeply, and after a few moments, pulled away from Yuki. "Oh, Yuki-kun, I have really missed talking with you. I can't say I missed you, though. For you see, I've been with you this whole time, in your heart and mind. I've been watching over you."

Yuki nodded. "I think…I think I know that already."

Tohru smiled her bright smile, and there was a pause. Slowly her smile fell, and her expression turned into one of gentle sadness. "Kyo seems to be taking my death hard; he'll definitely need more visits from me. But what about you, Yuki-kun?" Tohru looked into Yuki's eyes with a slightly determined expression. "You don't seem to need any more of them, Yuki-kun. I think that tomorrow you'll be happy enough. So, Yuki-kun, I'll let you bond with Kimi-san. And, I'll stop visiting you. I'll always be with you, but this is the last time I'll talk to you until we meet again in Heaven."

Yuki nodded. "I'll miss talking with you. And…on the subject of Kimi…do you think it might end up going somewhere?"

Tohru nodded optimistically. "Yes! I'm sure of it. You'll hit some bumps, and there will be a few major traffic blocks later on, but I'm confident it will get somewhere. I hope to get to know Kimi-san as well!"

Yuki laughed. "I'm not sure how I feel about getting closer to her, but ok. I'll trust you."

Then Tohru took out a watch from her pocket. "Whoa!" she exclaimed. "Look at the time! I have to go very soon, Yuki-kun! But first, thank you so much for trying to be friends with Kyo-kun, it means so much to me! I know you'll be able to become very close friends. Also… would you mind, um, taking a blanket up to Kyo-kun? He fell asleep on the roof, and it's a bit chilly out tonight."

Yuki reluctantly nodded, then laughed. "Ok. But now you have to go, right?"

Tohru nodded and said, "Yes! There are still so many people to visit! Uo-chan, Hana-chan, Momiji-kun, Kisa-chan…" She broke off and looked at her watch again. "And many more! It's already 1:30 a.m. so I really must go!"

Yuki laughed and pulled Tohru into one last tight embrace. "Goodbye, Tohru." He said, giving her a soft peck on the cheek. "See you later."

Tohru blushed deeply and nodded. "Goodbye, Yuki-kun!" With that, she pulled away from the embrace and ran behind the tree.

Yuki woke abruptly from that pleasant dream. Still smiling, Yuki got up and tiredly hobbled over to Kyo's room. Sure enough, Kyo's bed was empty.

Yuki dragged the covers off Kyo's bed and began pulling the covers up to the roof. Kyo lay on the roof, a gentle yet troubled expression on his face.

A cool spring breeze blew by, and Yuki shivered. "It sure isn't summer yet." Yuki said, laying the blankets on Kyo.

Yuki looked up at the stars. They twinkled with all their might, and Yuki got the feeling that tomorrow would be a better day. He sat down and looked up at the stars, and understood one reason Kyo had been staying on the roof lately: it helped him feel closer to Tohru.

Yuki got up and started walking back to his room. Standing on the edge of the roof, he cast one last glance at the stars, and thought of Tohru. "Thinking of you, wherever you are," he said, before slipping back inside.

---------------------------------------------

A/N-Aw! By the way, the "Thinking of you, wherever you are" quote was from Kingdom Hearts. Please review, it's not hard!


End file.
